


You can do Anything

by awacee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Louis, Seizures, assisstance doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awacee/pseuds/awacee
Summary: Louis faces his dream of being an assistant doctor. But things don't turn out as Louis imagined. Louis suffers from autism and who takes an autistic doctor seriously?





	You can do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here's a story from me. I hope you'll enjoy the idea. I got the idea while watching the series'The Good Doctor'. The story is adapted to the meaning of the series. 
> 
> Hint! English is not my mother tongue. That's why I'm sorry if you discover mistakes!
> 
> Have fun reading !

 

 

Louis is uncomfortable.

It's dark.

It's cold.

He's scared.

 

Has he overreached himself? He can't really say it, but he knows he has to change the situation. Rocking slightly back and forth, Louis looks around his new small 1-room apartment. It's not big, it must have a lot of quirks, but it's the best Louis could find.

 

Buzzing, he looks out the window. The moon is at the top of the sky and shines with full power on London. The moon gives Louis a little light in his apartment. The honking of the cars on the streets disturbs Louis and he tries to fade it out. But it's not working.

 

He should probably unpack his things. Everything is still stored in the boxes, which he labeled neatly. Everything has to be in the right place, just like in his old apartment in Doncaster.

 

Carefully Louis gets up and goes to his first box. He has to unpack and assemble everything, otherwise, he can't sleep. It has to be, after all, as he knows it. The routine gives him peace. This isn't!

 

He doesn't have all the furniture he needs yet. But there's a mattress on the floor with pillows and a blanket. The chest of drawers stands opposite on the wall and a small table with two chairs that creaked while sitting on it is placed near his kitchenette.

 

Meticulously Louis unpacks his things and stows everything as well as he can. He must suppress a yawn. Of course, he's tired, but he has to end it, he has to. A little too much in his thoughts Louis overlooks the cable to his floor lamp and gets stuck with his foot.

 

The brown-haired man goes down with a loud bang and breaks two plates he has held in his hand.

"No, no, no...", mumbles under stopped breathing as he crawls over to the pile of broken glass. That wasn't the plan. Swallowing, he bends over the pieces and pushes everything together with his bare hand. He doesn't move that small splinters dig into his skin, so obsessed he is to clean up the mess.

 

Just when he wants to look for a broom, there is a strong knock on his door. A little surprised Louis stays on the floor and is at first convinced that his hearing has played a trick on him. But when it knocks again after a few seconds, Louis gets up and hesitantly walks to the door.

 

The brown-haired man carefully presses down the handle and faces a young man who looks a bit grumpy. His short curly hair stands out in all directions and his green eyes radiate tiredness.

 

"Hey, I'm your neighbor number 53 and -"

 

"Hello!", Louis interrupts him with a louder voice than he actually intended.

 

Somewhat surprised by his nature, the curly head curls his eyebrows. God, he's so tired and why is this guy interrupting him now? "Yes, hello. So I just wanted to say if it would be possible to be quieter."

 

Harry tries to keep eye contact with his counterpart, but he quickly notices that the boy is looking past him. He fumbles around with his hands all the time while he has a slightly stupid grin on his lips.

 

"I just moved in, number 52," he says, pointing his finger at the number on his door.

 

"Yeah, that's great. Only could you keep it down? I just got back from a long day at the hospital -"

 

"I'll work in a hospital too!", Louis interrupts him again, whereupon Harry suppresses only a little moan. He's actually a very quiet guy and friendly to everyone. But now he's just tired and wants to sleep. The new neighbor doesn't do him justice.

"Just be quiet, yeah?" mumbles Harry as he turns around and disappears back into his apartment. He may close the door a little too tight, but what can he do?

 

"Mm...mm...okay," Louis mumbles into the dark hallway and stops there for more hours. But then he notices something. He was very rude and didn't introduce himself. Which is why he's going to the front door where the curly head just disappeared.

 

He doesn't exactly knock on the door timidly and immediately faces an annoyed Harry.

"What-"

 

"I'm Louis!"

 

"Are you fucking serious?!", Harry growls and Louis doesn't understand exactly what he did wrong. Why is his neighbor angry now? He's just trying to be nice. Something surprises Louis two steps back, kneading his hands a little too hard and humming.

 

"I'm sorry... Mhhhmm... I'm sorry. That was my fault. My fault."

Without another word, Louis goes back to his apartment. Although he is supposed to start his first shift tomorrow morning as an assistant doctor in a London hospital, he can't even think about sleeping.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would be happy about any feedback! :D


End file.
